You Get What You Give
You Get What You Give, en español Obtienes Lo Que Otorgas, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Goodbye. Esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. La versión original pertenece a la banda New Radicals. Contexto de la Canción Esta canción es presentada por los graduados de New directions hacia los no graduados, con el mensaje de que este club es suyo, cuiden de él. Letra Ah, ch-ch Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch What, what, what, what One, two One, two, three, ow Ah, hey, ah, hey Ah, woo, woo, hey Wake up, kids We've got the dreamers disease Age fourteen, we got you down on your knees So polite, we're busy still saying "please" Frienemies Who when you're down ain't your friend Every night we smash their Mercedes-Benz First we run and then we laugh till we cry But when the night is falling You cannot find the light /Light/ You feel your dreams are dying Hold tight You've got the music in you Don't let go You've got the music in you One dance left This world is gonna pull through Don't give up You've got a reason to live Can't forget We only get what we give I'm coming home, baby You're the top Give it to me now Four a.m., we ran a miracle mile We're flat broke, but hey, we do it in style The bad rich God's flying in for your trial /Na, na, na/ But when the night is falling /Falling/ You cannot find a friend /Find a friend//Friend/ You feel your tree is breaking Just then You've got the music in you Don't let go You've got the music in you One dance left This world is gonna pull through Don't give up You've got a reason to live Can't forget We only get what we give Ow This whole damn world can fall apart You'll be OK, follow your heart You're in harm's way, I'm right behind Now say you're mine You've got the music in you Don't let go You've got the music in you One dance left This world is gonna pull through Don't give up You've got a reason to live Can't forget We only get what we give Don't let go I feel the music in you Don't let go Fly high /Don't let go//Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah/ High /Don't give up/ /Na, na/ What's real /Don't let go/ Can't die /Die, yeah, yeah/ /Ooh yeah/ Don't let go You only get what you give You only get what you give, oh yeah /Don't give up/ Health insurance rip off lying FDA, big bankers buying Fake computer crashes dining Cloning while they're multiplying Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson You're all fakes Run to your mansions Come around We'll kick you down, yeah Don't let go You've got the music in you Don't give up You've got the music in you /Oohhhh/ You've got the music in you